


A cold sunday morning

by Izumi_Simp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Simp/pseuds/Izumi_Simp
Summary: When Izumi sees his boyfriend in that state, he is scared.He doesn't want to go through that again. He also doesn't want Leo to do it.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A cold sunday morning

It is a cold Sunday morning.

The first thing Izumi notices when he wakes up is that Leo is not in bed with him, which is strange considering that they had the day off for the first time in a long time.  
He looked at the clock, 8:24. Too early for Leo to get up on his own for no reason.

He got up with concern. He had a bad feeling and he hated having them because most of the time he was right.  
And he didn't want to be right, not with this.

He walked down the cold hallways of his house with nothing more than a sleeveless shirt but long enough to reach his thighs. That did not shelter him at all, but he preferred to worry about Leo before the high chances of catching a cold.  
Although ... maybe he should have put on some socks.

He reached the living room, but there was no sign of his boyfriend anywhere. The front door was still closed, and his shoes were the same as he had ordered yesterday, so Leo was still in the house. That was a relief, he would probably die of hypothermia if he went out carelessly without bundling up like he always did.

On his way to the living room, he walked through all the rooms on the first floor, and he doubted it would do any good to keep looking there. He climbed the stairs impatiently hoping to find some noise, but nothing.  
Absolute silence that was not normal at home, less with Leo living there.  
He opened the door to his shared study, which was the only soundproof room, but it wasn't there either.

He only had one room left.  
Leo's studio

He leaned out the half-open door of the room and looked inside.  
Leo was there.  
Sitting in his chair with his headphones on, his legs pressed to his chest and a blanket over his shoulders as he stared at the blank sheet in front of him. The pencil turned over his fingers as his expression worsened after seconds.  
He looked upset.  
Stressed.  
Tired.

Had he slept last night? He had told him that he would go after finishing a song, so he went to bed first and ended up falling asleep within a few minutes without knowing if Leo had gone to bed.  
How long have you been sitting in that same position?  
Leo threw the pencil on the table and started scratching his hands angrily, burying his nails on the back of his hands. 

The memories came terribly fast to his head. Leo's hands were full of wounds, bites, patches, as he collapsed locked in his room, scaring his parents and the little Ruka. And he just left him, abandoned the person he loved just because of his stupidity, and he wouldn't make that mistake again, not when life had given him a second chance to be happy with the man he adored more than his life.  
He doesn't want to go through that again. He also doesn't want Leo to do it.

He turned away from the door and went back down the stairs quickly but careful not to trip. He walked to the kitchen and made a coffee, made a spoonful of sugar, and stirred. Making sure it wasn't too hot, he took the mug in his hands and went back upstairs.

Already in front of the room, he knocked on the door just in case and then entered. He walked over to his boyfriend and set the mug down on the desk away from any paper. Leo took a couple of seconds to notice his presence, but when he did, he gave him a slight smile and thanked him for the coffee while taking a sip.

Izumi didn't like it.  
He hated that smile.  
Don't give me that smile if you feel so bad, he thought.

He waited for him to put the cup back on the desk, and moved his body to sit sideways on Leo's legs. He just looked at him and kissed his forehead as he touched his bare legs.

"You will catch a cold."

Taking care not to move him too much, he pulled the blanket off his shoulders and covered his legs instead, making his body appreciate the warmth that the blanket and Leo's body offered him.  
Leo grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to him, which he didn't care at all, despite being a chair, he was quite comfortable.

"I wouldn't if you were in bed."

He heard a 'sorry' in a whisper, and as the grip on his shoulders tightened a little.  
Izumi raised his head a little and began to distribute small kisses all over Leo's cheek while resting his hand on the other cheek.  
Leo laughed at the affection and turned his head to look at him. Izumi was disheartened to see the green eyes normally full of life, now with a touch of and sadness and melancholy.

He holds both cheeks with his hands, and he put their foreheads together in a relaxed gesture. Leo took a deep breath and pulled his arm from Izumi's shoulder to lay him on his back, and shyly hug him.  
Izumi smiled and kissed his nose before putting his arms around his shoulders, caressing his back and giving him peace of mind.

"What's wrong?"

Leo grimaced before answering.

"I feel useless, Sena." Izumi looked at him closely "Composing is the only thing I can do, but what happens when I can't do it? What happens when I no longer hear anything? What am I supposed to do now?"

Izumi kissed his lips fondly as he thought of an honest and appropriate response.

"You don't need to compose always you know? You're not useless at all just because you can't write." He paused before continuing. "Your melodies are beautiful, but even the best of composers need a break from time to time. Relax, and wait for the music inside you to flow again as full of energy as ever. But if it doesn't, I'll be here to love you and sing all your old songs until you feel better. "

Leo looked at him in surprise before hugging him tighter with both arms surrounding his lower back and burying his head in his neck. Izumi stroked the orange hair and waited patiently for his boyfriend to separate on their own.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Leo nodded, and they both got up from the chair and then left the room without worrying about turning off the computer, ordering the papers, or taking the half-drunk cup.  
They could do it later, they had all day to worry about those vain things.

When they both reached the first floor, Leo took him in his arms with the excuse that it was too cold to walk without socks or slippers. Izumi just laughed and allowed himself to be carried to his bed, where Leo placed him gently and then lay down next to him and covered with the sheets.

Izumi settled against his chest, feeling his body give in to the temptation to go back to sleep.

"Leo."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The last thing Izumi felt before falling asleep was the kiss on his forehead and the whisper of 'I love you too' next to his ear.  
Leo fell asleep too, he hadn't slept all night after all.

The idea of sleeping all day sounded tempting.  
Much more when it started to rain and the cold increased, making the bed look like the perfect setting to enjoy the day.


End file.
